That Bastard!
by ninneko19
Summary: Sebastian x Mei-Rin. All in Mei-Rin's POV! One-shot (gomen) rated M (for mature, so no-one under Ciel's age read O.o)


This is **_my first fanfic_** TT_TT erm… I'm kinda nervous and I'd really appreciate if you weren't mean and gave me **_constructive criticism_** (not that anyone will read this heh heh) I really love Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, alas, I do not own it _ _# Sebastian x Mei-Rin. All in Mei-Rin's POV! One-shot (gomen) **_rated M (for mature, so no-one under Ciel's age read O.o)_** I paired Sebastian and Mei-Rin because I decided she should have some fun :3

**DISCLAIMER: as I said, I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. Although I would love to (^w^) I will one day marry Sebastian though ;3 3 (please don't hurt me Grell, and other Bassy lovers!)**

_Another _dull day at the Phantomhive manor. Well, it _was_, until Sebastian had asked me of a favour, "Come to my room after you've fulfilled your duties." I was quite confused by what he said, but I'd do anything to spend time with Sebastian-sama! Wait, what am I saying?! He's the head butler! Like he would have an interest in a petty maid like me… Yet, thoughts of Sebastian kissing me flooded my mind, and I couldn't see that I had walked into someone while walking down the hall close to Sebastian's room, my destination.

I had looked up to the lingering figure above me. Two beautiful blood-red eyes gazed into mine. I felt heat coursing over my face and looked away. 'I'm so sorry, Sebastian! My mind was somewhere else…' I said and bowed, filled with embarrassment. I felt a strong, yet careful hand cup my face to pull it up and force me to gaze into those heart-stopping eyes again. "You should be more careful, my lady." He chuckled. I found his voice so sexy. I found everything about him sexy! Not just driven by lust, I found him amazing, with all the wonderful things he could do. I admired him so much.

I suddenly felt myself being pushed up against a wall, and lips forcing themselves on mine. I didn't resist, instead I let out a small gasp at this new overwhelming pleasure flowing over me. I felt a wet object enter my mouth as I did. He tasted so sweet and delicious. I moaned into his mouth and then he broke the connection between us, letting me breathe. I was light-headed from what I had experienced and felt myself being guided into a simple room, with nothing more than a bed, a wardrobe and a desk with papers and a picture of… a cat? Strange. But I couldn't care less as, again; I felt Sebastian's soft lips planted on mine.

We awkwardly stumbled over to the bed, lips not breaking contact. I felt a gush of air fly passed us as our lips parted and I was pushed onto the bed. I opened my eyes, startled at what was going on. My breathing was erratic and I felt wetness between my legs. I was a virgin, but I wasn't new to the feelings I was having right now. I watched as Sebastian undid the buttons on his tailcoat and pull off his gloves with his teeth. Watching this was making me more aroused, and waiting for him was making me more eager.

He leaned forward and was stooping over me. He reached up to my face and pulled my glasses off with a smirk and set them down on the desk, not that far away. He kissed me again, but only briefly. He they sat me up and began to slide off my maid outfit. I blushed wildly at this action. He seemed like he had a lot of experience, as it just slipped off. I shook the thought of him being with someone else, and started loosening his tie, shakily, and fumbling around the buttons on his shirt. He watched me as if it was the most amusing thing he had ever seen. When I was done, I pushed the shirt off his shoulders and it landed with my dress; carelessly on the floor… somewhere…

I then felt soft kisses and nibbles going from my ear down to the joint between my neck and my shoulder, making me groan in pleasure. I had never experienced this before! I only knew self-pleasure and the simple things he was doing to me mere driving me insane. I felt like I was on fire where he had been kissing me and such. I wasn't fully naked. I still had undergarments on, the likes of a bra and panties. He pulled on the strap with his teeth, pulling it down. The contact, ever so simple, made me arch my back, I want him inside me. I can't handle anymore! Taking advantage of my back being in mid-air, he unhooked the back of my bra, making my nipples even harder from the contact of the cold-ish air in here, which I couldn't notice because I felt on fire. He gently tugged on one of my nipples while going to the other and licking it, twirling his tongue around it and biting it. I gasped and moaned and Sebastian gave a satisfied chuckle. "Enjoying ourselves are we?" he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. 'S-S-Sebastian!' I moaned quite loudly.

He pulled down my panties and undid his dress pants and positioned himself at my entrance, "this will sting a little."

'I-I don't c-care! **P-please hurry**!' I somehow managed. With that, he thrusted himself in me. It hurt like hell as he was so big and hard, but he was thoughtful enough to wait a while for me to adjust. Then he started moving; in and out. After a while the pain turned to pleasure, and I started moaning louder. Sebastian must have thought this wasn't enough as he grabbed my hips and started thrusting into me faster. Harder. Till he hit something deep inside me, which made me practically scream in pleasure. He kept thrusting, hitting the spot again, and again. I felt something building up in the pit of my stomach. With one more hit of my sweet spot, I came around Sebastian's cock, and I felt my walls convulse around it too. Sebastian had also came inside me and when he did, he pulled himself out of me, cleaned himself off and dressed himself. "Clean yourself off before you leave, oh, and don't read too much into this. 'twas a one-time thing." He said, before giving me a wicked smile and left the room. I just sat there, tears welling in my eyes… That bastard!

**Sorry that it was so long :o I just got into it! Even though, I must say it's all very rushed :/ well, tell me what you think? :') 3**

**~ Ninneko**


End file.
